Forbidden love
by dani555
Summary: Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de él. Y ahora que estaba en sus brazos, con sus labios sobre los suyos, lo entendía y no se arrepentía de ello, aunque significara la muerte de ambos... cursi, lo se, KXA
1. El tratado

Hola ¿como están?, bueno espero y me disculpen la ultra tardanza, pero mi hotmail sufrio un receteo (alli es donde yo escribo mis historias, su sistema de mensajeria es muy util, aparte una cuenta especificamente para la escritura de historias, cada uno de mis fics esta en un mensaje con su futuro titulo o la loquera que se me ocurra. Muy util y organizado), pues me borraron TODO. Ademas el cochino e infeliz explorador de mi compu se daño y tuve que descargar otro explorador y cuando veo me encuentro con esa sorpresita, ¿Que tal?. Tuve que empezar de cero, CERO, nada, nothing, absolutamente nada quedaba del fic y de muchos otros que sigo reescribiendo.

Bah, que le voy hacer excepto reescribir todo.

**Summary:** Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de él, de que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de ser algo muy diferente a un humano. Y ahora que estaba en sus brazos, con sus labios sobre los suyos, lo entendía y no se arrepentía de ello aunque eso significara la muerte de ambos...

Se que el summary no me pudo salir mas cursi, no me lo restrieguen en la cara.

Se que no parece muy complicado dado lo corto que es este capi pero que todo acudiera a mi mente de nuevo me costo algo.

Bueno, creo que tambien pueden contarlo como regalo de navidad ¿no es asi?

Espero y les guste, sino no se que les voy a regalar XD.

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

**Disclaimer:Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son mios (lastima!), son del grandioso pero rata, Masashi Kishimoto**

El capitulo es una especie de introduccion a la historia sobre los vampiros y el por que del titulo que en español significa amor prohibido.

* * *

Amor prohibido.

Introducción

**El tratado**

Hace muchos años, mil años; años más años menos, una nueva raza de criaturas que hasta ahora aun son recordadas como seres viles y espantosos, nacieron en las distantes islas de Inglaterra y desataron grandes desastres que los hicieron personajes de los mas viles relatos que serian contados mas tarde por los humanos que milagrosamente habían logrado sobrevivir a aquella masacre de magnitudes devastadoras.

Muchas teorías fueron desarrolladas en torno al por qué el nacimiento repentino de estas criaturas por demás monstruosas y antinaturales, muchos creyeron que eran obra de demonios, muchos otros que eran criaturas nacidas para destruir la humanidad y todo lo que esta representaba, otros pocos, científicos de la época, pensaron que aquellas eran mutaciones, errores garrafales cometidos por la naturaleza. Ustedes, mis queridos lectores, pueden creer cualquiera de estas teorías o pensar en una propia. No importaba cuales fuesen sus teorías acerca del nacimiento de tan espantosas criaturas, todos concordaban en que aquellas eran bestias que habían tomado la forma humana y que se alimentaban de la esencia vital de todos los humanos. Fueron llamados de diversas formas, en distintos idiomas, y de distintas procedencias según aquellas bestias que alguna vez fueron considerados demonios se extendían a través de todo el mundo. Pero el nombre que se les otorgo y que perdura hasta nuestros tiempos es el de _Vampiros._

Pronto una guerra comenzó entre ambas razas; los humanos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que aquellos monstruos poseían la fuerza de diez de sus hombres y la astucia de un gran pensador y que era muy difícil vencerlos aunque un ejercito de hombres combatiese en su contra con todo su valor. Al pasar los años, varias de las debilidades de estas bestias salieron a la luz, había un listado que aunque corto servia para evitar la perdida de muchas almas inocentes o la conversión en enemigos de aquellos que mas amaban. Una de sus debilidades era que perdían todos sus poderes al estar en contacto con la luz del sol y se convertían en simples humanos como los que fueron alguna vez, pero cocientes de esta debilidad, los vampiros la aprovecharon para infiltrarse en territorios enemigos y así poder enterarse los planes de los humanos y desatar mayores desastres, sin embargo, también muchas otras debilidades hicieron que el numero de vampiros mermara al igual que el de los humanos, por lo que aquella guerra cada vez parecía mas larga y tortuosa para ambos bandos.

Seis años después, al ver que ninguno de los bandos progresaba en sus ataques, los jefes de ambos bandos lograron apaciguar a sus respectivos soldados y llegaron a la resolución de firmar un acuerdo de paz escrito con sangre de ambos bandos para que fuese imposible de quebrar.

Todo aquel que quebrase este tratado seria castigado de las formas mas espantosas que pudiera imaginarse.

En aquel tratado existían tres condiciones que debían ser seguidas al pie de la letra por ambas razas, sin excepciones:

1º Era que estaba prohibido de forma estricta el enamorarse de un miembro de la otra raza. Fuese cual fuese el caso.

2º Era que ningún humano y/o vampiro podía acabar con un miembro de la otra especie sin que existiera un motivo razonable para ello.

3º Los vampiros debían poder vivir entre humanos y mezclarse en su sociedad.

Claro, que, al ser prohibido todo era mucho mas emocionante.

El pacto ha sido olvidado por los humanos y los pocos que llegaron a conocerlos fueron silenciados de las maneras mas crueles...

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	2. Ojos escarlatas

Hola!, aqui con la continuacion, perdon por tardarme mas de un mes, pero es que fisica, ¡fisica me esta matando!, me deja sin nada de tiempo. Suerte que ya hice casi todos los contenidos del lapso y que no tendre que trabajar mucho mas. Solo un par de detalles.

**Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes que aparece en esta historia es de mi propiedad. Todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Ojos escarlatas.**

_9 de Agosto, 2008, Konoha, Japón, Instituto de secundaria Principal de Konoha._

Era un día frío de Agosto, caía nieve en las calles de Konoha, una pequeña ciudad de gente amable y risueña. Era una ciudad conocida por sus frondosos bosques, y era reconocido como un pueblo tranquilo donde no tendían a ocurrir muchas cosas interesantes. Sin embargo, este, mis queridos lectores, es el escenario que eh elegido para mi historia.

Hacían ya dos días desde que había llegado a esa ciudad, mediante tramites y usando sus contactos le había sido muy fácil conseguir el pasaporte y los boletos de tren a través de Japón, después de todo, poseía cantidades de dinero exorbitantes que aun poseía después de que la guerra de hace mil años acabara eran los únicos vestigios que quedaban de su antes muy poderosa familia.

En esa época aquel papel verdoso valía más que la propia vida.

Kakashi suspiro, recargado en un poste de luz mientras leía su habitual lectura. Sus ojos negros vagaban de forma despreocupada a través de las desgastadas y descoloridas líneas de tinta, su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre sus ojos, y su expresión no era otra sino de tranquilidad mientras se dirigía caminando a paso tranquilo a la colina que se alzaba apenas unos metros adelante.

Era apenas una colina que sobresalía del paisaje, cubierta, al igual que toda la ciudad, por un manto blancuzco de nieve. El invierno comenzaba temprano, en los primeros días de Agosto y algunos árboles todavía tenían algunas hojas de color anaranjado.

Se alzaba un edifico en la cima de la escarpada colina y en su portón tenia grabada las iniciales I.P.K.

Subió la escarpada colina y usando un poco de fuerza abrió el pórtico y entro. Entro al edificio, y sin pedir indicaciones se dirigió a una oficina que estaba al final del pasillo.

Todos le vieron con consternación, Kakashi los ignoro como siempre hacia con las miradas que, ya fuese por su curioso color de cabello plateado, su forma de caminar, o su manía de leer en la calle, atraía hacia sí.

Toco la puerta de la oficina y entro después de recibir la debida orden de paso, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en frente de un sencillo escritorio de madera.

La mujer que estaba del otro lado levanto la mirada de los documentos, y con una expresión de total sobresalto parpadeo para comprobar que sus ojos no la engañaban. Tsunade golpeo el escritorio y él dio un respingo, sobresaltado por el repentino ruido y se reacomodo en su silla mientras Tsunade lo sometía a un intenso escrutinio, sorprendida.

Tsunade realmente jamás espero verlo allí de nuevo, había recibido noticias de su desaparición por misteriosas razones después de la guerra, que se había ido muy lejos.

Volvió a su asiento y dejo los documentos a un lado, con una pequeña sonrisa. Tomo una botella de sake y dio un largo sorbo antes de cruzar sus manos a la altura del mentón y verlo fijamente con el rostro inescrutable. Aquel, estaba segura, seria un momento crucial.

—Vaya, no pensaba que vinieras aquí de nuevo después de la guerra de hace mil años, Kakashi.

—Digamos que sólo estoy de paso. —Contesto él con tranquilidad.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Qué quieres?, no creo que me hayas buscado sólo para saludar; tu no eres tan cortes. —Inquirió con repentina hostilidad sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Tan malhumorada como siempre, ¿no? —Comento él con burla, sonriendo.

—Mejor cállate, no quiero explicar como te rompiste los huesos; Inventar una excusa hoy en dia no es tan fácil como antes, sino lo haría con gusto.

—Sólo necesito que me inscriba en esta institución. Eso es todo. —Pidió sin levantar la vista del libro que siempre llevaba.

—¿Sólo eso?, ¿Qué planeas? —Pregunto ella enarcando una ceja, con curiosidad. Suspiro, sabiendo que no le diría nada.— Sólo no me metas en problemas. —Acepto, firmando la solicitud que él había llenado mientras hablaban.— Kakashi... sobre lo que paso hace mil años... —Comenzó ella.

—No, no se preocupe, ya no importa

_—Ojala pudiera entenderte, Kakashi, quisiera decir que puedo predecir tus acciones, pero... realmente tu forma de pensar me es desconcertante. ¿Por qué apareciste ahora, despues de mil años? —_Corto su línea de pensamientos, mientras que con voz autoritaria exigía a su secretaria que le trajera una botella rebosante de sake.

Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.

_9 de Septiembre de 2008_

Anko estaba dormida en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto. Su madre abrió las persianas y por un segundo la cegó con la inmensa luz del sol matutino.

—No sé por que tu cuarto es tan oscuro, aquí no entra nada de luz. Eso no es saludable. —Comento su madre mientras observaba como protestando Anko se tapaba con las cobijas, ella simplemente río.

—No, sólo cinco minutos, por favor. —Protesto ella sin soltar las cobijas e indispuesta a perder la batalla campal contra el sol, vamos, esta bien, era su culpa por haberse dormido tarde, pero ¿no podría amanecer mas tarde?, de verdad tenia mucho sueño.

—No, Anko, vas a llegar tarde. —Musito su madre, Kaede, a sabiendas de que aquello funcionaria porque su hija detestaba con toda su alma la impuntualidad.

Anko estuvo de pie al instante y aun con unas ojeras y tambaleante se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha, se cepillo los dientes, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba calzándose los zapatos dando brincos en la entrada, en un intento porque su zapato izquierdo encajara en su lugar como era debido.

Salio corriendo de la casa, comiéndose lo ultimo que quedaba de su desayuno por el camino. Llego a la parada del autobús y se sentó en la banca a esperar el autobús, maldiciendo al hombre regordete —Aunque jamás se lo diría a la cara— por tardarse tanto.

El autobús finalmente llego a la parada y resoplando mientras maldecía entro en el medio de transporte y ocupo un asiento. Después de detenerse varias veces en varias paradas finalmente llego a la gran colina en donde estaba su instituto. Observo como varios grupos de estudiantes subían las escaleras y se apresuro a emprender el camino hacia el exterior.

Un resbalón, un traspiés, como quieran llamarlo.

Algo que quizá no hubiera sido tan importante de no ser por haber sentido dos fuertes brazos detenerla y como una mirada extremadamente fuerte escrutaba todo su pequeño cuerpo. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla sin saber el motivo.

Volteo. El chico con un curioso cabello plateado la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, forzada, turbada por alguna razón que no podía comprender y, que de haber sabido, se hubiera reído hasta que se le acabara el aire en los pulmones ante una idea tan ridículamente ficticia.

Anko delineo su rostro con sus ojos, era muy lindo, con un rostro varonil y hermoso, que destilaba sensualidad. Su cabello desaliñado y sus ojos negros cargados de tranquilidad y flojera le daban un aura de paz que la atraía y cautivaba de formas que jamás pudo pensar. En esos momentos mostraba una sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus blancos dientes, una sonrisa burlona que pudo intuir se debía a su molestia y sintió enrojecer sus mejillas sin saber la razón.

Sin embargo, había algo siniestro en aquello ojos tranquilos en demasía, algo que hizo que su ser se estremeciera. Era como la calma susurrante que destilaba un asesino en potencia, algo macabro y abismal.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentro en salir del autobús.

Kakashi, suspiro al verla por primera vez, ciertamente a su cabello de un exótico color morado le pareció extraño, pero no por ello desestimaba su belleza o hacia que el aroma de su sangre fuese menos exquisito. Se permitió perderse en sus ojos, sintiéndose, por un momento, cautivado y embelesado.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su cuello, blanco, perlado, donde una vena resaltaba de color azulado, casi rogando que saciara su sed, que la abriera lentamente, dejando que liquido rojizo se esparciera lentamente, llenando su ser con calidez, mientras degustaba el sabor exquisito y embriagante de su sangre, alentando el instinto asesino que por naturaleza le acompañaba, algo que sus ojos de seguro demostraron porque aquella humana de repente se había asustado.

Sacudio su cabeza, olvidándose temporalmente de las ideas tan extrañas que habían asaltado tan de repente y sin razón.

Era una humana y que debía restarle importancia. A decir verdad, le importaba lo mismo que las otras personas, aquella era sólo una distracción temporal, nada más.

Si le hubieran dicho que con el tiempo aquella simple distraccion, como él la llamaba, le causaria problemas tan mayusculos, se hubiera reido hasta llorar, y eso era mucho decir, porque él no era muy propenso a reirse...

... Anko pateo la pared del salón, con todo, había llegado tarde, unos cinco minutos; suficiente para que le cerraran la puerta en las narices. Maldijo por lo bajo y se planto en frente de la puerta. A su lado estaba el mismo chico de antes, su expresión era despreocupada, y casi, casi, parecía más dormido que despierto. Sin poder evitarlo se le quedo mirando, lo del autobús había sido un instante por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de detallarlo tan bien.

Ropa negra, completamente, pasaría desapercibido de no ser por su palidez y su cabello plateado.

—¿Por qué en vez de estarme mirando no entras a clase? —A sus oídos su pregunta fue cortante, a pesar de haber sido echa en tono mas bien tranquilo. Él sólo la veía por sobre el libro que aun estaba en sus manos, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? — Anko Contesto, en parte molesta y en otra parte avergonzada por haber sido cachada mirándolo. Desvió la mirada y suspiro, aburrida.

—Nada, supongo —Contesto él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué vas tarde? —Pregunto Anko, mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

—Me he quedado dormido y el autobús me ha dejado donde no era. —Anko asintió y se detuvo un momento, molesta.

—Hey, me estas mintiendo, estabas despierto cuando salí del autobús. —Acuso frunciendo el seño y el labio levemente.

Él sólo sonrío ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos. Una sonrisa que la puso sumamente nerviosa.

Ella resoplo, mirando hacia el techo. Fastidiada. ¿Realmente tenia que quedarse la hora entera al lado de ese tipo?

A simple vista se podía decir que eran opuestos.

Anko se sentó, usando la pared como respaldar, Kakashi se quedo parado, levemente recargado en una de las paredes opuestas a ella, sosteniendo un libro de bolsillo y leyéndolo con sumo interés.

—¿Qué lees? —Pregunto Anko curiosa.

—Nada, realmente. —Respondió sin interés, sin mirarla, completamente absorto en el texto que leía.

—Eso fue algo así como ¿a ti qué te importa? —Inquirió Anko, alzando levemente una ceja con una expresión consternada.

Sólo consiguió que sonriera—Si así lo quieres tomar —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y adentrándose de nuevo en su lectura.

El silencio persistió durante el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en aquel pasillo. Un silencio desinteresado y lleno de tranquilidad y en ese lapso de tiempo Anko, aunque quisiera, no pudo desviar la mirada del rostro de Kakashi, mas específicamente de sus ojos, no podía apartar su mirada de sus ojos que vagamente se movían a través de las líneas desgastadas del libro, sin saber porque se sentía nerviosa, temerosa, asustada. Sacudió su cabeza, pensando que aquellas eran tonterías, pero, por alguna razón, sus manos no dejaban de sudar y una parte de su mente no dejaba de decirle que él era peligroso, muy peligroso y que debía alejarse de él.

El timbre para que empezara el receso sonó y Anko se sorprendió de lo aliviada que se encontraba, y tan deseosa estaba de alejarse de él que sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo, lejos, muy lejos, casi en las puertas del instituto...

Nada más ocurrió esa mañana.

Anko regresaba a casa esa noche de neblina, desorientada decidió para el paso y se recargo levemente en un árbol, que había logrado observar de forma precaria gracias a la neblina. Suspiro. Quizá debió parar antes, pero con el frío que hacia, la idea de ir a casa y estar calentita se le hacia mucho mas atractiva que esperar a que la niebla se disipara, por lo que había continuado su casi incansable marcha aun a pesar de saber que si seguía caminando a ciegas se perdería, seguramente.

Y de hecho, se había perdido.

Hacia muchísimo frío.

Se froto las manos y uso su aliento para calentarse. Tembló, intentando recuperar el calor. Pero nada servia. Ya se imaginaba siendo encontrada en la mañana, muerta por el frío. Volvió a temblar y se acurruco aún mas junto a aquel árbol.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensar en esas ideas pesimistas no la ayudaría en nada.

Forzó su visión y pudo identificar una multitud de monolitos que se separaban, al parecer, por una distancia específica, algunos tenían formas difusas y cerca pudo distinguir uno con la forma de un ángel. Eso le sirvió para ubicare, de seguro estaba en cementerio, en cuál era la cuestión mas importante. Según recordaba habían cerca de tres cementerios en toda la ciudad.

Saber que estaba en un cementerio entonces no le servia de nada. Resoplo levemente.

Si tan sólo pudiera ver mejor...

Entonces escucho un leve ruido. Un ruido que pasaría desapercibido de no haber estado tan silencioso el lugar

_Pasos_

Pasos que se acercaban lentamente y que venían en su dirección.

Sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir frenéticamente y como, a pesar del frío, le sudaban las manos, intento armarse de valor pensando que estaba alucinando, Pero lo pasos seguían, cada vez resonando más fuerte, más intensamente, mas cerca. Entro en pánico y se quedo quieta, inmóvil, paralizada por el miedo que, por alguna inexplicable razón, sentía. Observo atentamente, aun a través de la neblina podía vislumbrar levemente los arboles que estaban alrededor del cementerio y algunas lapidas.

De repente aquel sonido paro, y lo unico que se escuchaba era el sonido de su respiración acelerada.

Entonces, de entre la neblina pudo distinguir un brillo rojizo, amenazante y letal. La atmosfera se hacia cada vez mas pesada y pudo vislumbrar una sombra, después lo único que vio fue una inmensa oscuridad, y sintió un inmenso dolor en su cuello, como si miles de agujas punzantes lo atravesaran...

* * *

Hasta luego cuidense, espero y les haya gustado.

Besos.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	3. Sueños o realidad Confusion

Hola!, ¿Como estan?, no me tarde tanto o si?, jeje aqui el nuevo capi. Esperro y les agrade que me costo, tuve un par de trabas. Espero y mi trabajo de frutos.

Recuerden no necesitan estar registrados para dejar review.

**Disclaimers**:Si, lo admito, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

No admito la reproduccion ya sea parcial o completa de mis obras. Recuerden, **NO AL PLAGIO!**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**Sueño o realidad. Recuedos confusos**

Anko despertó con la respiración agitada asiendo la cobija contra su cuerpo. Se tranquilizo lentamente, inspirando hondo. Para su alivio, Sólo había sido un sueño.

Aunque... había sido tan real.

Desvío levemente la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche; eran las tres de la madrugada. Enfurruñada tomo las cobijas se volteo e intento dormir lo que le restaba de la noche.

Una hora después seguía despierta.

Resignada simplemente espero a que pasara el tiempo, sin poder desviar su mente de aquel extraño sueño. En el cementerio, aquellos ojos de un color escarlata la habían estado observando durante casi un minuto, y su sola visión había bastado para aterrorizarle, hacer que sus músculos se paralizaran debido al miedo y que su corazón latiera de forma apresurada atenazado por las garras de un miedo inclemente.

Y, de repente la alarma del despertador sonó, irrumpiendo la repentina aura de exaltación de su mente. Apago el despertador musito un par de maldiciones.

Odiaba madrugar. Lo odiaba como jamás podría tener una idea.

Bajo las escaleras hasta el baño, llevando una toalla y su uniforme consigo. Tomo una ducha y allí en el baño se vistió con el uniforme. Entonces sin decir nada, salio de su casa, camino a través de las aun desiertas calles de Konoha y a pesar de que el instituto estaba algo lejos de su casa, prefirió caminar.

Entonces, aquella extraña sensación la asalto al pasar por aquella casa destartalada, que, al parecer, se encontraba vacía. No había señal alguna de vida en esa casa, ningún ruido provenía de ella y nada indicaba que algún ser viviente pudiera estar dentro de esas paredes, aun así, aquella extraña sensación de que alguien las observaba no desaparecía y eso la inquietaba. Además, de alguna forma, por muy ilógico que sonara, quería entrar, Algo la incitaba a ello, como si algo dentro de aquella casa la llamara.

Se preparo para iniciar de nuevo la marcha y comenzó a caminar.

Hasta que se tropezó con una simple roca. O bien estaba teniendo problemas de equilibrio, o se estaba volviendo mas torpe que de costumbre.

—Vaya si que eres distraída. —Comento una voz justo a su lado, aquella voz hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera, y no era precisamente por el frío. Volteo y aquel mismo chico de cabello plateado que se había encontrado ayer la estaba mirando fijamente con sorna.

—Yo no soy distraída. Además ni siquiera sé tu nombre y me hablas como si me conocieras de toda la vida.

—Mmn. Llevo todo el rato andando detrás de ti y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. —Musito con tranquilidad, mirándole fijamente, sonriendo. Anko se dio cuenta de que a drede había evitado decirle su nombre, ¿Por qué?, no sabía, ni le importaba.

_"Siguiéndome. Él ha estado siguiéndome, y no me eh dado cuenta." _Conjeturo Anko

Entonces, sin querer recordó aquel sueño, al principio era una presencia cautelosa, silenciosa...

_"Justo como él..." _completo con un estremecimiento.

Sacudió la cabeza, aquellas eran tonterías sin sentido. Porque... aquel había sido solo un sueño, ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?

Además, ni siquiera podía decir que conocía a aquel chico, sólo habían tenido dos encuentros fortuitos, contando ese, en los que no se podía decir que hubieran compartido demasiadas palabras amistosas, siquiera una conversación medianamente decente, por lo que la idea de realizar una comparación era simplemente ridícula, demasiado.

—Sabes, no deberías estar tan distraída; podría pasarte algo. —No era una burla, no era una sugerencia; era una advertencia. Él le estaba advirtiendo de algo, ¿Pero... De Qué?

Observo aquellos ojos color ónice y por un momento creyó observar un brillo siniestro en ellos, algo macabro, justo como había notado el dia anterior. Algo que hizo que sus nervios se pusieran de punta y entonces, termino de levantarse y lo encaro, su mirada era seria, inescrutable y algo le advirtió que aquello no era _broma_, y que él podía ser peligroso, muy peligroso.

—¿Acostumbras a seguir a la gente? —Pregunto Anko con una risita nerviosa tentada a salir de sus labios.

—No, la verdad es que no. —Contesto con una sonrisa escapandose de las comisuras de sus labios— Digamos que vivo por aquí y tengo que usar esta ruta.

Y entonces, tan repentinamente como la seriedad se apodero de su rostro, sus ojos se volvieron afables y candidos y se alejo, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos.

Bueno, se estaba volviendo paranoica, lo admitía, quizá sólo intentaba advertirle que no debía de estar tan distraída, que podía pasarle algo y ella estaba manipulando sus buenas intenciones.

Emprendió el camino de nuevo y se alegro de ver los pocos estudiantes en el instituto. Había llegado temprano. Busco un sitio debajo de un árbol. Entonces sintió una mirada muy potente puesta sobre ella. Volteo a todos lados; nadie la miraba, nadie le prestaba atención, y por una única vez eso resulto tranquilizante. Kurenai se acerco, parecía preocupada y lucia como si no hubiera dormido bien. Si ella lucia así, no se imaginaba que aspecto tendría ella misma esa mañana

—Hola —Saludo por cortesía, mas que por otra cosa.

—¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto ella en respuesta, sin inmutarse ante su saludo. Ella enarco una ceja, ¿A qué venia esa pregunta?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Contesto ella, con otra pregunta.

Kurenai suspiro— Es que ayer parecías perturbada, no lo sé, sólo me pareció así. Quizás este equivocada, pero no lucias muy bien. Llame a tu casa anoche, a eso de las once, tu madre me dijo que no habías llegado. Eso es raro en ti.

—Estoy perfectamente, además llegue a mi casa temprano. Quizá mis padres no me notaron llegar, pero llegue a eso de las siete —O por lo menos, eso recordaba.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso y de alguna forma, era como si supiera que estaba diciendo una mentira, pero no era así, ella decía la verdad, recordaba haber visto su reloj esa noche antes de ir a casa, eran las seis y media y el trayecto siempre le tomaba treinta minutos; minutos mas, minutos menos. Aunque recordaba haberse entretenido con algo, pero no sabia muy bien qué.

_"Neblina. Ayer habia neblina. No ese era el sueño, ayer, ayer... Dios, ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?"_Pensó, confundida

—¿Sí? —Inquirió Kurenai no muy convencida.

—De verdad, aunque había neblina camino a mi casa, me retrase por eso —Insistió Anko, aunque no muy convencida tampoco. Ya no sabia que creer, no sabia qué había soñado, y qué era real y era una sensación angustiante.

El timbre, para alivio de Anko, sonó en ese preciso instante y Kurenai no tuvo mas opción que postergar su "interrogatorio". Sabia que se preocupaba por ella, que si e hacia tantas preguntas era por su bien, pero de verdad no entendía por que estaba tan preocupada.

**_"O... quizás sí y tienes miedo de que este diciendo la verdad, ¿No, Anko?_**_"_

* * *

Kakashi observo a aquella extraña humana desde la lejanía, de verdad, por alguna extraña razón le llamaba la atención, mucho más allá de lo razonable. No era por el olor de su sangre, era otro motivo, algo que le costaba hallar en lo profundo de su mente, pero estaba seguro seria insignificante. Aunque la tentación de su sangre también representaba un atractivo muy difícil de resistir. Era de un olor dulzón, combinado con el olor de las violetas, un aroma un tanto peculiar, pero no por ello menos delicioso o menos tentador. Incluso mantener la más ligera proximidad con aquella chica representaba una tortura a sus sentidos.

Sin embargo, no entendía por qué esa mañana se había acercado a advertirle sobre los peligros a los que inocentemente se enfrentaba, tan sólo por el hecho de vivir en esa ciudad y parecer a simple vista, apetitosa. Tomando en cuenta de que él era su mayor preocupación advertirle, simplemente sonaba estúpido e ilogico viniendo de sus labios. Ademas, él de entre todas las criaturas que habitaban en el mundo de la eterna vida nocturna, era el menos indicado para hacer advertencias, Después de todo, había sido él quien la había atacado y quien la torturaba con aquellos pensamientos.

Aquel habia sido un impulso inaudito y estúpido que por alguna razón, había seguido sin miramientos y que, se aseguraría, no volvería a ocurrir.

Un cazador nunca debe advertirle a la presa.

Él era un cazador y debia comportarse como tal.

De todos modos, no importaba.

Tenía un objetivo en mente mucho mas importante y no debía olvidarse de ello…

* * *

Anko paro abruptamente y miro a Kurenai, quien aun estaba a su lado, mirandola de forma desconcertante. Preguntándose si ella había sido quien le había jugado esa mala pasada.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunto Anko

—No, nada, Anko, ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Claro. —Contesto, insegura. Kurenai no pareció creérselo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo siguió caminando...

Muy bien había llegado a la nada tranquilizante conclusión de que estaba definitivamente, enloqueciendo. No le sorprendería despertar en un manicomio, con las paredes acolchadas y atada con una camisa de fuerza, gritando palabras sin sentido mientras los que fueron sus compañeros se lamentaban de su estado. Y esa seria una de sus muchas alucinaciones.

Realmente, si lo pensaba, eso sonaba medianamente lógico. O, por lo menos, era más lógico que su paranoia repentina, eso lo tenia claro.

La campana sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Entro al salón sin prisas y se sentó en uno de los lugares disponibles en las filas horizontales repartidas en todo el salón y que estaban divididas en tres segmentos por escalones de madera. Eran cerca de unas ocho filas dispuestas de aquella manera. Cada asiento estaba numerado, y se separaban por cerca de treinta centímetros, eran seis por cada fila y los números avanzaban conforme al segmento al cual pertenecían.

Unos treinta minutos después, aquel chico de cabello plateado entro, sonriendo y sin dejar de rascarse la nuca, mientras que haciendo algunos ademanes, seguro explicaba la razón de su retraso al profesor, quien negaba con la cabeza y aun renuente lo mandaba a un asiento. Como siempre. Esa era la rutina diaria, él llegaba tarde, decía una excusa poco creíble y el profesor resignado lo mandaba a un asiento. Si ella fuese la profesora lo echaría a patadas del salón.

—Veo que todos se habéis sentado donde han querido, sin embargo, hoy se hara la selección de asientos. Verán, aquí yo tengo una pequeña caja con papelitos, vendrán según les llame y sacaran un papel, el primer numero, será la fila en la que se sentaran y el segundo, el asiento. ¿Quedo claro? —Pregunto profesor mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos azules.

Todos asintieron.

Anko fue una de las últimas a las que llamaron. Saco un papel y lo leyo.

_"8—6" _Leyó, en la parte de arriba, casi en la última de las filas horizontales de las que estaba compuesto el salón se encontraba su numero. Camino hasta alli, y volvió a recargar su cabeza en sus brazos, intentando dormir. Era el último asiento de ese segmento de la fila.

Oyo otro nombre. De forma confusa, solo logro entender el apellido, "Hatake" y después sintio como la silla a su lado se deslizaba de forma silenciosa. Y volteo esperaba que no fuera una pesada o un idiota. Pero cuando vio al chico de cabello plateado que se había encontrado esa mañana sentarse al lado, pidió que fuera una broma extremadamente cruel que Kurenai le hacia por preocuparla.

En serio, que ni lo conocía y le ponía los nervios de punta, además, que tenia toda la pinta de raro, con cabello estrafalario incluido y todo.

¿Acaso se le había olvidado quitarse el cartelito de la espalda de "háganme bromas pesadas, que me encantan"?

—Vaya que coincidencia, ¿No lo crees? —Cuando le mostró el papel que decía 8—5 abandono toda esperanza de que fuera una broma.

_"¿Por qué a mí?"_

* * *

Un poco complicado ¿no?.

Bien, Anko no es precisamente afortunada. O eso cree ella (Suertuda).

Espero y les haya gustado.

Cuidense hasta luego, Besos.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	4. Sospechas

Hola!, no me maten! por favor se los ruego. Se que dije una semana en mi one-shot, pero mis profesoes me cargaron con maquetas, proyectos, exposiciones, analisis, trabajos. Todo en un tiempo casi inhumano. Los profesores no recuerdan su infancia, joder.

Ademas estan los motivos que ya mencione en mi one-shot, sin embargo, hare todo lo que este en mi mano para volver y hata mejorar mi ritmo e intentar salir de la depre.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personaje me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Sospechas.**

Tsunade observo a través de la ventana, inquieta, aparentar tranquilidad cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil. La presencia de Kakashi en aquel lugar no podía significar nada bueno, ya que después de aquella guerra había desaparecido, tal y como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y de repente aparecía en aquella tranquila ciudad. Detrás de aquello había gato encerrado, lo presentía. Además aquella reacción cuando le pegunto no le había gustado para nada, actuaba tal y como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Mantenía una estricta vigilancia sobre su persona y hasta aquel momento no había encontrado nada sospechoso y eso la inquietaba aun más.

Tamborileo con sus dedos en la mesa, creando pequeñas fisuras en la madera. Era tan frustrante no poder moverse, no poder actuar, estar encerrada en aquella escuela era tremendamente frustrante, aunque no tenia opción alguna. Konoha era el centro de toda la actividad vampiríca de Japon y ella era quien mantenía vigilada aquella ciudad, intentando que lo pactado hace mil años no se resquebrajara bajo ningún motivo.

No le quedaba más que esperar.

* * *

Anko se sumió en la tarea de devorar unos dango que un amigo suyo le había hecho llegar, alzo su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y miro con cariño a sus preciados ángeles, no podía pasarse tanto tiempo sin azúcar, eso la ponía de mal humor, devoro aquella exquisiteces con salvajismo, y premura, sus ojos ámbar brillaban alegremente.

El profesor de matemáticas seguía dando su cátedra, sin enterarse de nada.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi la miraba, sintiendo una gota de sudor deslizarse por su nuca, esa chica era extraña y mucho, pensó sonriendo y negando con la cabeza segundos después, podía agregar además que no tenia instinto de supervivencia alguno, ya que se acercaba a él como si nada y él dejaba que pasara, sintiéndose confundido y a la vez complacido con su cercanía, intentando indagar en aquello mas profundamente, ya que estando así de cerca, también podía descubrir algo sobre _él_ y por qué mostraba tanto interés en una simple y hasta común humana.

Aunque debía admitir su sangre olía demasiado tentador. Debía admitir que desde el principio él también se había sentido llamado o atraído, por así decirlo y aun no entendía la razón.

Mas allá de eso, era como cualquiera, o al menos eso le parecía. Si le servia de algo para atraparlo bien podía valer la pena seguirla, tal vez, sin enterarse aquella chiquilla lo estuviera ayudando...

.

.

...Salto de un tejado aterrizando limpiamente en otro que se encontraba a apenas unos quince o diez metros. Ella caminaba lentamente, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto, viendo hacia los lados, lucia nerviosa. Era de noche y recién acababan de salir de clases.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente en un lugar en especial, uno que también llamo su atención, se acerco un poco al borde del edificio y seguidamente utilizo la escalera para darse un mejor ángulo y tocar el piso sin hacer ruido algo, se acerco lentamente y utilizo un árbol de refugio.

Bajo, escondiéndose detrás de ese mismo árbol, ella cruzo el pórtico de metal y siguió caminando lentamente con la mirada perdida, parecía como en transe.

_¿Que esta haciendo?_

Se acerco aun más, acercándose un poco en el extenso jardín delantero de la casa. Se detuvo, conteniendo un jadeo de sorpresa cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente, inspeccionando el camino. Ella estaba bajo el control de alguien, no cabía duda, lo supo por los movimientos agresivos y abruptos, forzados que hacia, la cuestión era ¿Quién?, ¿Quién se interesaba en tener como marioneta a una simple humana sin poder alguno?, si tenia suerte tal vez seria el sujeto que estaba buscando.

Aunque no podía vislumbrar alguna de su presencia en la cercanía, y eso lo descolocaba.

Ya que tenía entendido que para controlar a alguien se necesitaba de cierta cercanía.

La noche recién comenzaba

Estando un poco mas cerca, unos tres metros noto que ella entraba en la casa de manera torpe, a través del hoyo de la puerta.

Y se acerco y contuvo la respiración por inercia, intentando evitar el aroma delicioso de su sangre.

Necesitaba saber quién estaba detrás de eso y verificar si era a quién buscaba.

Ya que si era así, había un gran peligro para todo en esa ciudad.

Tanto vampiros como humanos.

* * *

Anko se detuvo una vez mas y observo la casa, esa que le causaba escalofríos con cierto interés y curiosidad.

Era una casa vieja, fea y sobraba decir que bastante ordinaria. Sin embargo, había algo extraño y escalofriante en ella, en aquellas viejas paredes cubiertas de polvo y cuya pintura se había desteñido, convirtiéndose en colores desvaídos y sin gracia, en esa vieja madera pútrida y húmeda. Hacia un año que la puerta de metal había sido desprovista de su cerrojo, seguramente a manos de vándalos que ansiaban robar las posesiones que la casa aun guardaba dentro. La casa no había estado habitada en años, desde que el anterior dueño había muerto, y desde entonces le provocaba una sensación de intranquilidad.

No era la única, puesto que Asuma, Kurenai y Gai habían afirmado sentirse incómodos también.

La luna creciente se encontraba en el firmamento, y las estrellas eran opacadas por su presencia, la brisa fría e inclemente removió el abrigo y el sonido del murmullo de la brisa chocando contra los árboles fue el único sonido que invadió el ambiente, junto con el sonido de su propia respiración.

Era solo una casa, por favor.

Se estaría riendo... si no le temblaran las rodillas.

Se adentro en la casa, impulsada por algo que no conocía, y al cruzar el pórtico de metal, aquella sensación se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que se olvidara del temor y dejara a aquello hacerse con el control.

El movimiento levanto una pequeña ráfaga de viento por la que salieron volando unos cuervos, graznando. Siguió con su objetivo pisando la maleza que allí crecía, cuando estaba en frente de la puerta se paro en frente ella extendió una mano temblorosa y giro el pomo de la puerta esta cedió con un clic que la hizo sobresaltarse.

Se escabullo a través del agujero de la roída puerta de madera, obra de pestes y plagas.

Entro a la casa, el chirrido de las tablas de madera y la pintura de las paredes desgastadas y desconchadas le corroboraran el hecho de que era una casa muy vieja. Subió la escalera de madera apenas vislumbrando los escalones en la oscuridad. Abrió la puerta de todas las habitaciones tosiendo ocasionalmente por el polvo allí acumulado.

Llego a una última puerta de madera tomo el pomo dorado entre sus manos y la abrió.

Se sorprendió y contemplo la habitación con mayor detenimiento. La cama rota y cubierta con sabanas negras, rasgadas y desteñidas, los muebles de madera inclinados en ángulos grotescos con su contenido desperdigado y destrozado en el piso de la habitación, sin embargo un objeto permanecía indemne entre toda aquella destrucción. El aire frío golpeo de lleno su rostro, junto con el polvo y tosiendo se dedico a mirar alrededor, al fondo, algo brillante llamo su atención. Se acerco y sacudiendo el polvo el cristal le devolvió el reflejo. Se miro un poco, sosteniendo el espejo con marco de oro con ambas manos, su reflejo le regreso la mirada.

Y entonces, el espejo cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos...

El control de quien fuese que la tenía allí, cedió, y su cuerpo tal como el de una marioneta perdió todo signo de vida.

Kakashi maldijo por haberse visto descubierto, e irritado se adentro en la casa a velocidad vertiginosa sólo para atajarla y protegerla del golpe, recibió el golpe en su pecho y sus cabellos violáceos acariciaron su barbilla suavemente, llenándolo de una extraña sensacion.

La acomodo en sus brazos, cargándola al estilo marital y la reviso rápidamente con la mirada, ella estaba placidamente dormida, su respiración era acompasada, ligera y una expresión llena de paz se dibujaba en su rostro, como si aquello nunca hubiese pasado.

El aroma de ella se coló por sus fosas nasales de pronto, embriagándolo y haciendo que contuviese el impulso de soltarla que de repente le había embargado. Sintió su apetito despertar, su garganta reseca y el dolor insoportable, su aroma era delicioso y el latido de su corazón latiendo lentamente resonó en sus oídos, incitándolo. Ella se removió incomoda entre sus brazos y él se agito, con la respiración agitada y los colmillos refulgiendo a la luz de la luna se permitió contemplarla sin restos de humanidad alguna brillando en sus ojos, en vez de esta sólo la malicia de un cazador.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un profundo color carmín, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por instintos que él mismo no comprendía.

Sin embargo, algo le impidió clavar sus colmillos en la tersa piel de su cuello, y en un arrebato de conciencia la había dejado recostada apacible y delicadamente en el suelo de madera, observándola, se quito su abrigo y la cubrió con él.

Se alejo rápidamente y cuando estuvo a unos metros se dejo caer pesadamente sentado en la rama de aquel árbol, respirando agitadamente y con sus ojos escarlata profundamente turbados, brillando aun con la ansia y el desconsuelo de no haber dado por satisfecha su sed, sentía su garganta reseca y escocia terriblemente. Respiro profundamente en un intento vano por serenarse.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella era su única pista y debía salvaguardarla como fuese. No quería perder su rastro ni el de sus planes tampoco, sólo por el sabor de su sangre, maldijo soltando un murmullo a la soledad de la noche.

Que él eligiera alguien así no podía ser coincidencia.

* * *

A unos kilómetros de allí, unos chicos iban en bicicleta, en uno de los caminos de tierra de la ciudad, un lugar olvidado y casi inhabitado cubierto por una vegetación escasa y unos cuanto árboles que perdían sus hojas teñidas de anaranjado rápidamente. El camino estaba húmedo por la lluvia del día anterior, pero a ellos no les importaba iban rápido, tan rápido como sus piernas podían pedalear, poco importándoles llenar sus caras de barro y fango y con brillantes sonrisas en sus rostros morenos.

Todo hubiera ido viento en popa de no ser por una diminuta roca que se atravesó en su camino y que hizo que la bicicleta de uno de ellos parara... tanta fue la velocidad que el conductor cayo en unos matorrales, que se encontraban en la ladera del camino, por suerte, el chiquillo no había sufrido ningún daño tal vez un chichón o dos y unos moretones. Sin embargo, al levanta el rostro, súbitamente palideció y soltó un alarido. Se alejo, por instinto, temblando y con una expresión de horror grabada en su rostro, intento levantarse y cayo, torpe y sin las fuerza suficiente en sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto el otro chico acercándose, preocupado. Sus ojos negros le miraban en busca de una respuesta.

—E-Eddie, M-Mira. —Susurro el otro tartamudeando y sin caber en si de la angustia, señalando con la mano temblorosa un lugar oscuro y al voltear el otro cayo en el mismo estado de terror.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el cuerpo rígido de una mujer, ella estaba pálida y us ojos azules abiertos y vidriosos, su rostro entero estaba desfigurado en una expresión de terror con sus cabellos rubios, parecido a delicados hilos de oro cayendo sobre su rostro. Unas extrañas marcas, parecidas a rasguños se encantaban por todo el cuerpo de la pobre mujer, apenas cubierta por un vestido blanco corto que no encajaba para nada con el frío de la temporada. Sus labios amoratados y su piel pálida, su cuello se encontraba desgarrado y su vestido se encontraba teñido de un color carmín, suponían ambos chicos que gracias a la sangre.

—T-tenemos que llamar a la policía. —Sentencio uno, el otro, aun inmóvil, asintió...

.

.

… La policía llego en apenas unos minutos, interrogando a los muchachos que habían dicho que la habían encontrado al pasear en bicicleta y que era costumbre de ellos ir a ese lugar desolado todos los sábados. Aun aterrados y con los ojos llorosos, lo oficiales los escoltaron a sus casas, mientra que los forenses inspeccionaban la escena minuciosamente.

No había nada, ni huella digitales, ni piel, ni ningún rastro sobre el despiadado asesino.

Y lo más curioso, es que el cuerpo tenia las vena resecas, sin ni una gota de sangre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que de verdad, puedan perdonarme. No queria dejarlos asi, me decepcione a mi misma y a ustedes.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	5. Identidad revelada finalmente Palabra

****Hola, como estan? pido disculpas por la descomunal tardanza que ha tenido este capitulo, realmente lo lamento, perdónenme. Gracias a **Natsumi-Anko y a alexa Hiwatari** por sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo, me alegra que este haya cumplido sus expectativas, muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad, me alegra saber que la historia igue siendo del agrado del publico.

Una de las razones de mi tardanza fue la carga descomunal de trabajo en mi liceo, desde exposiciones y demas. Y otra es la descomunal falta de inspiracion que me acecho, lo lamento de verdad pero pese a que tenia las ideas no hallaba la manera de expresarlas.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo V**

**Identidad revelada finalmente. Palabra.**

Anko comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que la cabeza punzaba de dolor. Observo a su alrededor y se encogió, mientras se sentaba y parpadeaba para poder enfocar mejor. El lugar se hallaba en penumbras y cerca de sus dedos pudo distinguir restos de vidrio reluciente. El ambiente estaba lleno de polvo y de muebles viejos cuyos colores se encontraban desteñidos, entonces noto el tacto suave de lo que parecía ser tela, tal vez una manta o algún tipo de abrigo que la cubría, bajo la mirada, encontrándose con un abrigo de color oscuro que la había estado protegiendo del frio. Con el corazón acelerado y el miedo corriendo presuroso por sus venas observo en derredor con mas detenimiento, encontrándose con una silueta extraña y levemente iluminada por la luna en uno de los sillones, el sonido de su respiración agitada se oyo de pronto y se enderezo, tomando fuertemente un pedazo de vidrio entre sus manos, sintiendo que aquel objeto le brindaba seguridad y que podría defenderse en caso de ser necesario; aquel objeto le otorgo valor.

Lo último que recordaba era estar parada frente a la puerta de aquella casa destartalada y maltrecha que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de su casa y aquella extraña sensación de sentirse observada. Trago saliva, y sostuvo con mas fuerza el pedazo de vidrio entre sus dedos, hasta casi cortarse con él, temblaba ligeramente y el pensamiento de haber sido secuestrada paso por su mente de manera desalentadora y devastadora. Con sus ojos recorrió una vez mas el cuerpo de su captor, tanteando las posibilidades de escaparse, una era pegarle donde mas le dolía y salir corriendo, aunque dudaba seriamente de llegar lejos. Los peores escenarios aparecieron por su mente, sintió miedo y con desesperación busco una salida, sin hallarla, imagino el metal de un cuchillo acariciando su piel dolorosamente, creando un escalofriante susurro y arrancando gritos de dolor de su garganta. Su estomago se revolvió y sintió nauseas cuando imagino la clase de destino que tenia en frente. Sintió la ira bullir en su interior mientras observaba aquella silueta y se imaginaba su sonrisa perversa, sostuvo la esquirla de vidrio, palpándola y entonces con sus sentidos alertas y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas la habitación se esclareció un poco, posiblemente porque sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Aquella silueta se incorporo de forma lenta de su asiento, su cabello plateado resplandecía ligeramente con la luz de la luna y sus ojos negros repentinamente fueron visibles, profundos y enigmáticos, junto con la palidez de su piel. Y aunque sonara absurdo, se embeleso por la belleza de sus rasgos relajados, al punto de ociosidad que le dedicaban una mirada tranquila pero turbada por algo que no comprendía, él dio un paso mas acercándose a luz y permitiéndole vislumbrarlo y reconocerlo y se sintió relajada de alguna manera extraña. Si fuese a atacarla ya lo hubiera hecho.

Él se acercó y le sonrió con amabilidad. Pronto se arrodillo en frente de ella, sin dejar de sonreír, y le dio una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le cuestiono, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura, su voz sonó suave y relajada y le transmitió cierta tranquilidad. Asintió, aunque lo dudaba seriamente después de despertar en semejante lugar extraño. Él alargo repentinamente una mano y tomo una de las suyas, su tacto era cálido y cuidadoso y de manera lenta sostuvo su mano y removió delicadamente la esquirla de su mano, el vidrio se deslizo por entre sus dedos. —No voy a hacerte daño.

El susurro resonó en su mente semejante a una sinfonía tranquilizadora. Su corazón latió enloquecido y la descarga eléctrica le recorrió, su piel quemaba la suya y la sensación resultaba extremadamente extraña. Él también pareció afectado por su toque, la sensación de que su piel quemaba la suya resulto exquisita mientras las descargas eléctricas se esparcían por su cuerpo y aquella sensación extraña que lo invadió quedo presente, refugiándose en un rincón de su pecho.

Él le ofreció una mano que acepto y la ayudo a incorporarse, el mismo sentimientos los embargo que con aquel roce cálido y ambos se apartaron de inmediato. Ella estaba incomoda en una situación cuestionable con un extraño, o bueno, con un conocido. Y se sintió estúpida, e impotente mientras sostenía el abrigo entre sus dedos porque había dejado que él le arrebatara un arma que podía serle útil y se reprendió.

Kakashi empezó a caminar y antes de pedírselo ella lo siguió de cerca a apenas uno o dos pasos de rozar su piel. Aun sostenía el abrigo entre sus brazos y caminaba mecánicamente, el aroma impregnado al abrigo era varonil pero dulce, algo parecido a la fragancia de los pinos, o del bosque, con un toque dulce semejante al olor de la miel. Olia bien. Aun si aquel aroma le embotaba los sentidos trataba de mantenerse alerta, aunque si lo analizaba no era como si dispusiera de demasiadas opciones; sin un arma y estando en un lugar desconocido lo único que le quedaba era confiar en él y rogaba porque fuera lo correcto.

—Oye, ¿Este abrigo es tuyo? —Cuestiono, observando como el cabello plateado del individuo en frente de ella se mecía con el travieso compás, le pareció un color atrayente; no menos extraño ya que no recordaba haber visto una sola persona con ese color de pelo nunca antes en su vida. Y se sintió tonta por sentir tanto temor, hasta aquel momento él no le había dado un solo motivo para verlo de aquella manera.

Además, él se la pasaba todo el tiempo solo.

— ¿Hummm? —Anko frunció el seño, ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Es mas ¡¿Cómo demonios se escribía?— Ah, sí es mio. Pero puedes quedártelo, hace mucho frío afuera.

Anko se quedo perpleja con su contestación y se pregunto por su sanidad mental. Si hacia tanto frío afuera... ¿Por qué le daba su abrigo? y en aquel momento cuando se fijaba en su ropa se dio cuenta de que esta era en realidad bastante ligera, rayando en lo absurdo.

—Oye, ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Le pregunto una vez que se resigno al hecho de que por muchas vueltas que le diera jamás entendería esa frase. Terminaría por enredarse más si cabe. En el mejor de los casos lo atribuía a caballerosidad, o amabilidad y prefería no ahondar en sus razones.

—Estabas aquí tirada cuando llegue —Contesto con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Estaba tirada aquí, posiblemente muerta y a tu no llamaste a la policía? —Le inquirió alcanzándolo y obligándolo a voltear repentinamente molesta, él se apartó de su contacto como si quemara y tomo una bocanada de aire, luego le dirigió una mirada extraña, seguro por su cambio de humor tan repentino. La diversión relampagueo en su mirada negruzca, sincera y traviesa.

—Estabas bien. Realmente no quise complicar mas el asunto llamando a la policía, no lo vi necesario, es todo. —Explico y Anko frunció mas profundamente el seño sin embargo, suspiro y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Respiro profundamente y empuño las manos, intentando contener su creciente irritación

— ¿No complicar el asunto, eh? ¿Entonces, encuentras a alguien desmayado, posiblemente herido, y tu no llamas a la policía por no complicar el asunto? —Muy bien, había intentado dejar el asunto por la paz, en serio que lo había intentado. Él asintió como burlándose y ella exploto. — ¡¿De cuándo a acá tu tienes titulo en medicina para saber si alguien esta bien o no? —gritó, descargando la ira que aumentaba conforme cada segundo que pasaba y que corría por sus venas presurosa. Se cruzo de brazos molesta y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira y retadora. — ¿Y bien?

Kakashi se sobó lo oídos con gesto lastimero, ese ultimo grito ensordecedor lo había aturdido un poco. La observo, ella lo contemplaba fijamente con sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas a causa de la ira, su cabello caía como una cascada morada sobre sus hombros níveos y sus ojos achocolatados le miraban con intensidad e irritación en espera de una respuesta.

Sus ojos tan expresivos, tan sinceros, tan puros se le antojaron, aun invadidos por un sentimiento tan negativo, hermosos, atrayentes y se preguntó cómo lucirían teniendo una mirada cálida. Y se sintió incómodo con aquel escenario; desde el primer momento había sentido más interés del necesario por esa humana. Y al observar el suave temblar de las hojas verdosas del árbol que se asomaba por la ventana, ligeramente iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna se sumió en sus recuerdos, como a veces se quedaba viendo a aquella humana tan singular, y la observaba por largo rato, sintiéndose incapaz de apartar su mirada mientras aspiraba su dulce fragancia, sintiendo una legitima y casi injustificada curiosidad con su extraño comportamiento, con sus sonrisas, su propia presencia era perturbadora hasta cierto punto que no llegaba a comprender del todo en aquellos momentos y que lo dejaba confundido.

—Estas bien, eso es lo que cuenta.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

Sin embargo, él se dio la vuelta dando por zanjado el tema y ella se apresuró a alcanzarlo con pánico, lo último que quería era quedarse en aquel lugar. Cuando le alcanzo le dirigió una mala mirada que él ignoro como si nada.

Y de repente se encontró siguiéndolo a través de aquel extraño e intricado pasillo repleto de puertas y giros que la dejaban desorientada. Muchas veces choco contra su espalda y lo noto turbado e inquieto, como si le costara respirar y encontraba su mirada fija en su cuello, durante unos instantes efímeros que la incomodaron demasiado y la dejaron pensativa y hasta preocupada. Sin embargo siguió aferrándose a su abrigo y se dijo que estaba nervioso, no lo culpaba entre semejante madriguera de ratas.

_¡Maldición! ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?_

Pensó cuando otra vez perdió la mirada en su yugular que resaltaba de un color azulado contra su piel nívea y se sintió atraído por los alocados latidos del corazón de ella que martilleaban en sus oídos, su aroma, incitante y tentador se escurría por su olfato, dulce, ligero de lavandas con un toque semejante a la vainilla o tal vez a el olor salvaje de bosque posiblemente porque la ciudad estaba rodeada de lugares verdes, que lo dejaba anonadada y que lo estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco. Y entonces intento concentrarse en el camino y obviar el hecho de que podía sentir sus colmillos ya crecidos chocando contra sus labios y en la tentativa de hacerse incluso una herida con ellos. Trato de olvidarse de aquello mientras su respiración se agitaba ante la tentativa de cómo seria el sabor de su sangre, dulce seguramente y mientras caminaba no evito preguntarse ¿qué lo detenía?

Era una simple humana, y aunque una pista significativa también podía resultar insignificante en aquella delicada pero complicada trama que se tejía en torno al personaje retorcido e insano que perseguía y que era la causa de su tormento. Chasqueo la lengua ante la idea tan humillante y dolorosa de saberse sin información relevante, sin pistas, sin ni siquiera un atisbo de su rastro. Era frustrante, realmente frustrante encontrarse en aquella posición, y aunque sus motivos eran simplemente egoístas se daba cuenta del gran bien que haría al exterminar semejante amenaza del mundo y odiaba encontrarse inútil mientras él mataba y arruinaba tantas vidas como una vez hizo con la suya. Y enterarse del asesinato de aquella mujer a las afueras de la ciudad, aumento su ira, estaba seguro de que fue él.

Por fin el aire fresco del exterior les golpeo y se llevo consigo el embriagante y cálido aroma de ella, otorgándole un remanso de paz. La luna brillaba con intensidad en el cielo rodeada por algunas estrellas titilantes mientras caminaban por entre la maleza verdosa poblada de flores silvestres de colores aun distinguibles para él pero que posiblemente la humana no vería; podía distinguir el suave tono azulado de algunas, el rojizo, el morado, lila, amarillento, blancuzco, y el rosáceo que decoraba la maleza, y podía distinguir perfectamente como ella caminaba trabajosamente, intentando no tropezarse con las raíces ni con algún objeto desperdigado y olvidado en el suelo y por un momento aquello le causo gracia. Y entonces mientras caminaba sintió el fuerte y tentador de su sangre llegando a su olfato, dulce, demasiado delicioso como para siquiera ignorarlo, ella se quejaba mientras fruncía el seño y sobaba su nueva herida inocente de aquello que esa insignificante herida había causado.

Se sintió temblar mientras la cordura dejaba paso a la locura y el desenfreno, se acercó a ella en un principio vacilante, con aun resquicios de humanidad colándose por entre aquella niebla espesa y rojiza en la que se había transformado su mente. Sin embargo, en aquel instante pudo apreciar su confusión mientras se inclinaba sobre su muñeca y se relamía los labios. Su cordura rogaba por ser escuchada, su humanidad se retorcía dolorosamente sin éxito mientras sus colmillos refulgían ante la luz plateada de la luna y la bestia se abría paso, ella le miraba aterrada y su terror le produjo un placer indescriptible, el aroma de su miedo y angustia lo incitaron mientras daba una dulce probada al elixir de su sangre y sus sentidos se disparaban, ante aquel dulce sabor, sedientos de mas, hambrientos.

Ella se retorcía observando su rostro cubierto por el flequillo plateado de su pelo y se reprendió por tonta mientras sentía el pánico corriendo presurosamente por sus venas. Sin embargo y pese a sus esfuerzos no lograba zafarse de su fiero agarre de hierro, el miedo atenazaba su corazón y fue sumado a la incredulidad cuando vio lo que parecían colmillos refulgiendo bajo la escasa luz de las estrellas y la luna. Se estremeció de terror sintiendo su peso ser aplastado por su cuerpo mientras caía sobre la suave grama verdosa y húmeda.

Él dio una suave lamida a la sangre, degustando el sabor a oxido que se entremezclaba con el elixir dulce de su esencia, ella se estremeció bajo su toque e intento apartar vehemente su mano, con una extraña mezcla entre placer y miedo se estremeció aun mas. Mas a él eso no le importo, en aquel momento, sus inhibiciones y su lado humano se le antojaban lejanos mientras estaba cegado con el sabor de su liquido vital, y de repente en aquel jardín cubierto de césped con destellos de dulce roció y flores blancas que se tiñeron de sangre...

El sabor de su sangre delicioso mientras sus ruegos silenciosos cesaban y eran remplazados por silenciados gritos de áspero dolor. Sus colmillos habían atravesado su cremosa y tersa piel, succionando su sangre escarlata y saciando su necesidad, mientras aspiraba el aroma de lavandas y la sensación extraña al tener su contacto lo invadió de nuevo, era una sensación extraña, pero no obstante placentera y gratificante como pocas cosas de su vida resultaban ser en realidad, su cuerpo temblaba mientras el escozor de su garganta era finalmente llevado a su fin por el elixir de su sangre, sentía tanto placer mientras refugiaba su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y se daba mejor acceso, las gotas de su sangre se desbordaban tiñendo su camisa blanca de rojo y deslizándose por su barbilla. Una parte de él se retorcía de culpa mientras la otra, mas sádica se complacía con el miedo y sus inútiles esfuerzos por apartarlo

Ella dejo de luchar y sus brazos cayeron flácidos a un lado de su cuerpo, cuando la perdida de sangre fue demasiada y su vista se torno borrosa y cansada, se permitió observar el rostro de su atacante, consumido por la locura del desenfreno incluso le inspiro cierto sentimiento de incredulidad que se abrió paso a través del terror y del dolor paralizante que la embargaba. Deseaba odiarlo y el rencor que se propagaba por su ser conforme cada trago de preciosa sangre que le era robada le confirmo el hecho, pero no sabia si se odiaba mas a sí misma que a él, ya que había sido tan estúpida como para confiar en él por el momento, como para seguirlo ciegamente y su mente refuto con el consuelo de que en realidad, no había tenido muchas mas opciones aparte de esa.

_Un kyuuketsuki*_

La idea era absurda, realmente, aquello siempre le había parecido el producto de una mente retorcida, fantasiosa y magnifica sin duda alguna, pero aun así retorcida. La idea de persona con un apetito por la sangre siempre le pareció asquerosa y estúpida. Creer en un vampiro era un sinsentido y resultaba irónico que sus últimos minutos transcurrieran en brazos de una leyenda que aspiro imposible, realmente era devastadora y deprimente la idea. Todo encajo de repente, la soledad, los extraños hábitos de alejamiento, su extraña advertencia, tal vez intentaba controlarse pero no podía evitar la ira al pensar que fallaba.

Y la idea de su amabilidad la golpeo como una bofetada ardiente en la cara, y se pregunto si la sinceridad que había observado en sus ojos realmente pudo ser fingida. Y con una ultima contemplación al recuerdo de sus salvajes ojos rojos, fue un extraño pensamiento el decirse que eran hermosos aun invadidos por la locura. Su vista se torno borrosa y el pensamiento amargo

—Por favor.

Y ese único ruego fue su preludio para la inconciencia. Él se separo respirando agitadamente, y sintió un ligero arrepentimiento que no tardo en disiparse mientras observaba su delicada figura durmiente y la acomodaba entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa maligna cubrió su rostro ante la idea de lo placentero que fue degustar el precioso sabor de su sangre. Sin embargo, con una extraña punzada, recordó aquel delgado ruego que ella había dejado escapar antes de que la debilidad por la falta de sangre la consumiera.

Debía decidir entre matarla o conservarla con vida, con el conocimiento valioso de su verdadera identidad. Él jamás había matado a un humano en su milenio y algo de vida; al menos no de manera consiente, se dijo con amargura. Y ciertamente, si sopesaba las posibilidades, que ella tuviera aquel conocimiento no era tan peligroso; en aquella sociedad era mas probable que la acusaran de locura a que le creyeran sin reservas. Sin embargo, había una extraña sensación de incomodidad, mientras se aferraba mas al cálido cuerpo que sostenía y comenzaba a incorporarse.

Su mentón estaba embadurnado con sangre y su ropa estaba teñida de un horripilante color carmesí y de alguna manera se sintió avergonzado por ello mientras oía el suave retumbar de los latidos en sus oídos. Apenas estaba con vida y saberlo fue de alguna manera reconfortante, su mirada se paseo por aquel extenso jardín que rodeaba aquella casa y se pregunto: ¿Qué punto de interés para él podía tener aquella vieja y casi derrumbada casa? La había recorrido por completo hasta casi poder conocerla de memoria y no había encontrado nada que pudiera ser de interés alguno.

Las gotas de la sangre de ella cayeron sobre su rostro de porcelana y el insignificante ruido atrajo de nuevo su atención al cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos. Ella se veía pacifica y todo rastro de dolor desapareció, el único rastro de aquel ataque fueron los casi imperceptibles agujeros que había hecho sus colmillos en su cuello terso. Se decidió a dejarla con vida, no encontrando ningún riesgo inmediato en su supervivencia, y si encontraba alguno simplemente podía terminar con lo que había empezado gracias a la detestable sed. Odiaría quitar una vida sin una razón de peso para ello, aunque una parte de su ser se regocijaría con ello profundamente. Se decidió a llevarla a su hogar, sabia donde quedaba gracias a que la había seguido unas semanas antes y la había contemplado dormir. Aquel había sido un momento que recordó cálido y extrañamente reconfortante, la imagen le había otorgado paz mientras la observaba, en un principio atraído por el aroma de su sangre había decidido quedarse a verla dormir. Hizo una mueca recordando aquel hecho como extraño.

Finalmente una vez llego la deposito sin muchas contemplaciones en la cama, casi siendo brusco. Sus padres estaban abajo, y se pregunto mientras observaba el reloj y constataba lo tarde que en realidad era para una chica de su edad; las once y media ¿Por qué no se preocupaban por ella?

Su habitación estaba pintada de un sutil color morado y los cobertores eran de un color negro con detalles de aquel mismo color, a los pies de la cama encontró un buro lleno de libros, en una esquina un escritorio de madera que tenia una laptop encima, una estantería que tenia algunos dulces por entre los resquicios y espacios sobrantes entre los libros. Su alfombra era de aquel mismo color negruzco, gruesas cortinas moradas cubrían las ventanas y había un balcón que noto era por el que había entrado segundos antes. Su peinadora de madera firme y solida ostentaba de un gran espejo de vidrio, encontró allí varios frascos y se acercó mientras tocaba la suave tela del mantel y agarraba uno de aquellos frascos con líquido de extraño color rosado y lo olía.

Era perfume.

Uno muy dulce, por cierto.

El silencio reinaba en su habitación mientras él se acercaba al espejo y contemplaba su camisa y su barbilla cubiertas de jugosa sangre carmesí, sus colmillos aun sobresalían notoriamente entre sus labios, sus ojos seguían teñidos de aquel color rojizo. Lucia verdaderamente muy diferente a cualquier humano, era su apariencia real a fin de cuentas, las únicas horas de humanidad eran la que tenía durante el día. Su apariencia era atemorizante, se admitió con una sonrisa, ms cubierto con la sangre de aquella humana. Se recordó del sabor exquisito de su sangre y como esta había recorrido su garganta, saciando el fuego que lo consumía con la sed; su aroma tan dulce una dulce combinación del aroma a violetas y el olor de los arboles húmedos; posiblemente originado por vivir en una ciudad tan boscosa, su piel suave siendo atravesada por sus colmillos mientras degustaba aquella sangre que representaba una tentación mucho mas grande de la que podía resistir durante demasiado tiempo. La sensación de locura mientras tragaba y la sangre restante se deslizaba por su mentón y terminaba en su camisa blanca.

Nunca había probado una sangre tan deliciosa como aquella.

Aquella habitación era muy amplia, se cercioro mientras se sentaba a los bordes de la cama y dejaba sus ojos acostumbrados a la frágil presencia de la luz escasa de la luna y las estrellas pasearse por cada rincón de la habitación hasta detenerse en la que era dueña de esta, sintiendo una extraña sensación al verla allí, recostada en posición fetal, luciendo tan indefensa, tan frágil...

Otra vez aquella extraña sensación de culpa volvió a asaltarlo sin aviso. No entendía la ambigüedad de sentimientos que tenia dentro de sí, ese interés que había surgido de manera espontanea por esa humana estaba confundiéndolo y alentándolo a dejarla con vida; mas cosa de la curiosidad acerca de las extrañas sensaciones que avivaba como llamas en su corazón ya casi muerto y otra parte de su ser no dejaba tiempo a debatirse y deseaba matarla para degustar en su totalidad el delicioso sabor de su sangre. Era extraño.

Ella comenzó a removerse entre las sabanas, no dejándole mas tiempo para seguir internado en sus pensamientos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos cacao inundados por la pereza y la debilidad, y lo observo durante un instante parpadeando varias veces para enfocar. Se alejó repentinamente y sus ojos se tiñeron de terror; admitió sentirse avergonzado mientras la observaba temblar. Ella observo reticente hacia él, tratando de lucir su mejor faceta de valentía, pero sus ojos no conseguían mentirle; aquel era un arrebato de orgullo que se vio interrumpido por un instante de confusión, en el que ella trato de incorporarse y se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo de no ser porque él la atajo. Una vez abrió sus ojos avellana otra vez, se apartó del cálido refugio de sus brazos empujándolo lejos de su persona, algo que aunque era reluctante a admitir le había dolido a un nivel mucho más allá del físico. Con un destello de determinación le envió una mirada desafiante y llena de sincero enojo a lo que él simplemente sonrió, ella abriendo sus labios dispuesta a gritar tan fuerte como su seca garganta le permitiera.

—Hazlo. Grita, grita tanto como quieras. —Él susurro de manera siniestra, para la confusión de ella, quien paro un momento de sus intenciones. — Te aseguro que a tus padres no tardare si no unos pocos segundos en matarlos. —Y era capaz de hacerlo, muy capaz si era por mantener el secreto de su identidad.

Ella enmudeció repentinamente, sintiendo su estomago revolverse por el asco y repulsión que aquellas palabras le produjeron, haría lo que deseara mientras sus padres no fueran perjudicados ella era la que imprudentemente había decidido quedarse vagando por las calles de la ciudad, ella era quien le había mentido a sus padres sobre quedarse en casa de Kurenai toda la noche, ella. La ira y el desprecio bulleron en su corazón sin restricciones. Una dolorosa angustia se formo en su pecho mientras observaba su siniestra figura iluminada con ligereza por la luna. ¿Qué haría con ella?, es mas ¿Para qué la había dejado sobrevivir? el miedo y la amargura se abrieron paso en conjunto con los pensamientos pesimistas cargados de dolor, y contuvo una arcada con ira mientras se decidía a pensar en otra cosa, pero verlo allí cubierto de sangre y con los puntiagudos colmillos sobresaliendo de sus rosados labios, mantuvo su inquietud a flote.

—Veo que ahora estas dispuesta a escucharme. Mira, mi intención no es matarte, nunca lo fue. Ni siquiera lastimarte estaba entre mis contemplaciones —Su temperamento salió a la luz, sin embargo, mantuvo su boca bien cerrada. Por su bien. — Si estas dispuesta a no comentar esto con nadie te dejare vivir; tienes mi palabra— Un atisbo de ternura se asomo en sus ojos, aun de color rojizo pero menos atemorizantes que antes, mientras estiraba una mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Ella se estremeció y se alejó.

— ¿Y qué tan buena es tu palabra exactamente? —Susurro una vez pudo superar el mar de emociones. No quería ilusionarse ante la expectativa que había iniciado con aquellas palabras cargadas con una gentil mirada, que por un segundo la confortaron.

No quería caer en esa trampa, no confiaría en aquello por mucho que deseara sentirse segura con sus palabras; no era tan ingenua como para creer sin tapujos, o sin ningún resquicio de duda acerca de sus motivos. Y la idea le resulto amarga, muy amarga mientras se sumergía en su desconfianza y miraba al terrorífico hombre delante de ella, con la ira que le causaba estar en esa situación tan denigrante en la que tendría que conformarse con unas pocas palabras para satisfacer su seguridad, aunque no se sentiría segura, tendría aquella angustia quemando en su pecho todo el tiempo, con la sensación de inseguridad, de sospecha.

—Bastante —Ofreció él con una ligera sonrisa— Aunque te sea difícil creerlo en este instante, soy un hombre de palabra. Así que, ¿Qué dices acerca de lo que te propongo? Sólo tu silencio y podrás conservar tu vida. ¿Qué te parece?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y de verdad lamento la tardanza.

Cuidense

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	6. Ligero

Hola! como están? Discúlpenme por el retraso, pero es que primero no tenia inspiracion y luego me falto el tiempo. Examenes, exposiciones, trabajos, vivia a punta de café! Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y dejaron comentario.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**Ligero**

— ¿Y qué tan buena es tu palabra exactamente? —Susurro una vez pudo superar el mar de emociones. No quería ilusionarse ante la expectativa que había iniciado con aquellas palabras cargadas con una gentil mirada, que por un segundo la confortaron.

No quería caer en esa trampa, no confiaría en aquello por mucho que deseara sentirse segura con sus palabras; no era tan ingenua como para creer sin tapujos, o sin ningún resquicio de duda acerca de sus motivos. Y la idea le resulto amarga, muy amarga mientras se sumergía en su desconfianza y miraba al terrorífico hombre delante de ella, con la ira que le causaba estar en esa situación tan denigrante en la que tendría que conformarse con unas pocas palabras para satisfacer su seguridad, aunque no se sentiría segura, tendría aquella angustia quemando en su pecho todo el tiempo, con la sensación de inseguridad, de sospecha.

—Bastante —Ofreció él con una ligera sonrisa...

— ¿Qué haces? — Su voz tembló un poco, pero se las arreglo para que sonara bastante segura mientras observaba al vampiro deambular por su habitación. Su ropa estaba aun cubierta por su sangre, al igual que su rostro, y trato de ignorar ese hecho tan repulsivo mientras le dirigía la mirada.

— ¿Dónde tienes vendas? —Cuestiono, su voz era un poco más suave ahora. Anko lo observo de manera capciosa.

— ¿Vendas?, ¿Para qué quieres vendas? — Inquirió sintiéndose un poco irritada y confundida.

—No pensaras en dejar esas marcas al descubierto —Apunto él de manera lógica refiriéndose a su cuello. — Tu cuarto es... agradable, huele a ti. Me gusta. —Le comento en tono suave mientras observaba la habitación.

—Yo no tengo maletín de primeros auxilios. Y gracias, supongo. —Dijo de manera vaga, estaba un poco mareada y confundida. ¿El vampiro/muchacho que la había herido hacia un segundo estaba intentando ser amable?

Se acercó lentamente a ella, quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra el respaldar de su cama. Él sonrió de manera cálida mientras una de sus manos agarraba su mentón, acercándola hasta que casi toco su propia cara. Anko trato de resistirse pero él era bastante más fuerte que ella, sin contar con que estaba realmente débil. Cerro sus ojos avellana y se refugio en su mente, tratando de alejarse de la situación. Escucho el sonido de algo de tela rasgarse y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que él había roto la manga de su camisa y que planeaba usarla como venda. Cerro sus ojos de nuevo cuando sus dedos tocaron la parte de atrás de su cuello y anudaron la cinta suavemente, una extraña chispa le recorrió, parecida a una corriente eléctrica que animo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas e hizo que su corazón latiera realmente rápido. Era una sensación agradable y casi dulce mientras el acariciaba el recorrido de su vena principal que resaltaba de un color azul contra su pálida piel y enviaba miles de escalofríos por su espalda.

—Mas tarde puedes sustituirlo por una venda o algo así. —Su voz sonó de repente grave y ronca. Ella suprimió un estremecimiento mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello.

Trago fuertemente y él se separo de ella, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de literalmente desaparecer de su vista.

Actualmente eso había sido casi cuidadoso y tierno.

.

Desde aquella noche había transcurrido una larga y tortuosa semana, la verdad no había tenido mas opción que aceptar el trato que el... vampiro le ofrecía. El hecho de que existieran tales criaturas le era bastante difícil de asimilar. Su mirada se perdió por los alrededores, pasando por las verdes hojas del follaje del pasto cubierto de flores, de los arboles, de los arbustos, él podía estar en cualquier parte, observándola cuidadosamente sin que ella tuviera la menos pista, aparte de un hecho preocupante era también aterrorizante pensar que en un segundo él podía acabar con su vida si es que osaba romper su palabra. Casi no había dormido las noches anteriores por el hecho de mantenerse alerta ante cualquier movimiento, cualquier ruido que pudiera alertarle de su macabra presencia, temía por su vida y hasta donde entendía; tenia derecho a hacerlo, sentía amenazada su seguridad, su integridad física y mental mientras cada noche sentía sobre ella el peso de su mirada. Y el hecho era mas que irritante mientras las preguntas fluían como un rió caudaloso por su mente, también había algo de masoquismo, puesto que sentía curiosidad sobre él.

Y lo odiaba.

Él. De repente su vida se ponía a girar alrededor de él y no le gustaba, lo detestaba. Detestaba el hecho de tener que convivir con alguien que sabia que era capaz de hacerle daño aunque en verdad "no lo quisiera". Era molesto, irritante y frustrante ver su rostro cada día con aquella sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta y saber que realmente tendría que convivir con ello si quería mantener su vida a salvo.

Se tranquilizo un poco al verlo en frente de ella con su clásico porte despreocupado y tranquilo. Ella estaba sentada a las raíces de un frondoso árbol, sobre el suave pasto verde, a su alrededor habían algunas flores rosadas que emitían una dulce fragancia y se oía el murmullo de un río, mientras el sol e ocultaba en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de matices anaranjados y amarillos, tras las montañas de faldas esmeraldas que lo poblaban. Había ido allí a relajarse para olvidarse de todo el asunto, estaba dividida entre la ira y cierto temor que le provocaba el vampiro y la creciente curiosidad que sentía acerca de él. Mientras abría un libro y ponía sus auriculares a máximo volumen procuro distraerse de su presencia.

Sin embargo, y pese a tener toda la disposición no pudo desviar los ojos de él. Era realmente difícil creer que era un vampiro. El pensamiento era absurdo. Los vampiros se suponían como mitos, leyendas, tener en frente a uno parecía imposible. Además, aun para su disgusto debía admitir que el vejestorio era realmente guapo. Él era alto, de rasgos finos y una mirada que podría hacerte estremecer, además parecía ser un tipo misterioso y excéntrico, lo que era bastante atrayente. Incluso esa sonrisita suya tan condenadamente enervante y escalofriante era bonita de cierta manera. No podía negar, aun bajo su creciente enojo y su miedo de él, que su atacante era bastante hermoso.

Kakashi suspiro mientras observaba a la chiquilla y le dirigía una sonrisa. Ella era extraña, eso era por seguro.

Todavía recordaba aquella noche fría en que se interno en su habitación mientras ella dormía, simplemente no pudo resistirse a tocar su piel de porcelana, cálida y suave. Trataba de ser delicado y no pudo evitar que un suspiro abandonara sus labios cuando la sensación tan agradable lo inundo, como si pudiera sentir otra vez la calidez del latir de un corazón en su pecho. Suave y cálida. Así se sintió mientras sus yemas recorrían su mejilla y sus ojos se fijaban en el semblante tan tranquilo y lleno de paz que portaba, envidiable, sencillamente envidiable. Acaricio su cabello purpura también, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados pero podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón por lo que intuyo que se despertó en el momento en que entro. Su mano quemaba como el fuego con cada suave caricia que depositaba sobre su piel y una extraña sensación se asentó en la boca del estomago, como si fueran mariposas. Y lo siguiente fue la paz, semejante a cuando la observaba dormir de lejos, así se sintió mientras respiraba aquel aire inundado con su aroma y se sumía en un extraño sopor. Ella le provocaba sensaciones extrañas, no desagradables, tan sólo extrañas.

Y en realidad, él no había querido hacerle daño en lo absoluto. Tal vez era culpa lo que impulsaba sus acciones de cuidado y protección para con ella, no podía afirmarlo.

Las estrellas comenzaban a poblar el cielo estrellado, proporcionando una luz sobria al pequeño prado donde se encontraban acostados, y la luna llena ya se posaba en todo su esplendor en el horizonte. Algunos ruidos comenzaron a invadir el ambiente poco a poco, audibles para él cuyo oído se sensibilizaba, al igual que sus otros sentidos. Tener sus sentidos embotados durante el día era realmente molesto, limitante. Respiro profundo, notando que los olores se colaban por sus fosas nasales, en especial aquel aroma a violetas al que se estaba lentamente acostumbrando, pero que no dejaba de ser delicioso, sutilmente combinado con el olor de aquel pequeño lugar; bosque un olor fresco y algo dulce. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina mientras observaba su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en la pálida piel de su cuello donde un par de marcas de colmillo aun eran visibles, imaginaba el correr de deliciosa sangre por sus venas, podía imaginar su cremosa piel mientras mordía, suave también podía imaginar recorrer su cuerpo con las manos mientras saciaba la sed y quizás algo más.

No podía negarse el hecho de que su cuerpo era hermoso. Ella en sí era hermosa. Muy hermosa. Más de una vez se encontró a sí mismo dándole miradas furtivas, deteniéndose en sus curvas o en sus pechos, o a veces incluso en su rostro aniñado pero muy femenino, casi de muñeca. No podía negarse que ella era atractiva en más de una manera. De cintura estrecha, pechos perfectos; ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños...

¿Hacia dónde demonios se estaba desviando?

Ella era humana. HU-MA-NA.

Simplemente no podía pensar en ella de esa manera.

Sacudió su cabeza. Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo observándola desde las sombras lo estaba afectando demasiado. Su mirada paso desde sus sedosos cabellos morados hasta sus ojos que demostraban cierta chispa de miedo, pero atrás en el fondo, podía encontrar el gran enojo que intentaba ocultar. Con una sonrisa, desapareció de su vista.

Debía concentrarse en su objetivo, no podía permitirse semejante distracción. Aunque no tuviera ningún rastro o pista realmente fiable, sabia que quien perseguía estaba allí, oculto en algún lugar. Ningún vampiro sabia de su presencia, e imaginaba que aquel humano que hubiese sido capaz de ver su siniestro rostro moría o era usado para algún cruel experimento, o como marioneta. La ira creció dentro de él, lo que había pasado con él hacia mil años había sido terrible, pero su maldad había alcanzado niveles insospechados y su investigación estaba atascada ya que las muertes y desapariciones se detuvieron de súbito. El sentimiento de frustración creció dentro de él mientras subía a un árbol de un salto y se acomodaba sobre una rama, poniendo algunas hojas verdes detrás de su cabeza como almohada.

Mil años.

Hacia tanto que intentaba olvidar ese día, o mas bien, aquellos mortíferos minutos.

El collar que sostenía era una cadena de plata delgada con un dique de oro y plata en forma de rosa. Era lo único que le quedaba de su mejor amiga. Y una desgastada banda con el símbolo del que fue también su pueblo natal, era lo que quedaba de su mejor amigo. Obito y Rin. Esos nombres le perseguían durante aquella amarga vida inmortal. Muchas veces había querido morir, para unírseles, no sólo a ellos sino a todo aquel que algunas vez amo en eterno descanso. Sus padres, su sensei. Todo arrebatado lejos por las mortíferas garras de una muerte trágica sentenciada por sus propias manos mientras no estaba bajo sus propios cabales. Mientras contemplaba aquellas pertenecías bajo la luz de la luna, con melancolía. Había llorado demasiado sus muertes y aun sentía que el dolor no paraba.

Aun después de tanto tiempo seguía viendo la sangre en sus manos. Nadie más la veía, pero él sí, como un reflejo de la culpa que aun le perseguía por dejarse manipular, por ser débil. Aun podía escuchar los gritos y suplicas, que cayeron a oídos sordos mientras la locura lo cegaba y lo convertía en alguien cruel y despiadado, la sed, hubiera hecho en verdad cualquier cosa para que el dolor de esta se detuviera y de hecho lo hizo. Podía ver sus rostros mientras toda su sangre era drenada de sus victimas y sembraba el caos. El fuego, el humo y la sangre corriendo fuera de los cadáveres sin vida que dejaba a su paso. Su mente estaba fuera, tan sólo habían quedado aquel instinto que le gritaba que matara, que hiriera, que causara dolor a su paso.

Desde entonces había deseado detenerlo. Parar los crímenes de aquel siniestro vampiro. No quería permitir que mas gente viviera algo semejante a lo que él…

.

Pareciera que no había motivo, pero otra vez estaba allí después de haber perdido el rastro de su objetivo. Estaba allí, simplemente observándola, mientras ella sonreía, y pasaba lentamente sus dedos por las cuerdas de una guitarra acústica, que lucia desgastada. La acción pronto se convirtió en constante, y pudo escuchar como ella comenzaba a tocar una melodía que sonaba bastante triste, pero hermosa aun así. Cerró los ojos, mientras su sensible oído captaba la suave melodía y sentía que se relajaba.

Aquel era un hábito extraño que había adquirido y que se negaba a marcharse. La visitaba cada noche que podía, mientras no tenía rastros de su objetivo. Sinceramente se había vuelto una especie de necesidad retorcida. Al principio, había nacido de la necesidad de asegurarse de que superara la falta de sangre y cada noche se refugiaba en la oscuridad de ese tejado para observarla, aunque ya no tenia finalidad, simplemente le gustaba verla. Y eso le preocupaba.

.

Ella pocas veces le hablaba, estas eran ocasiones raras y no era como si le molestara, en verdad poco le importaba si ella le dirigía la palabra o no. Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en que su curiosidad parecía haberle ganado a sus demás emociones y se aventuro a hablarle.

Ambos tenían la mirada fija en el horizonte coloreado de azul vivaz, el sol estaba por sobre las montañas esmeraldas y la fragancia de las flores de Sakura flotaba en el aire, mientras ellos estaban refugiados bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentados uno junto al otro sobre el césped húmedo. Llevaban así cerca de dos minutos, sin hablarse. Entre ellos reinaba el silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, él porque esperaba que ella hablara y ella porque reunía las palabras para preguntar.

—Tan sólo quisiera saber más de ti. —Declaro con simpleza mientras se perdía en aquellos profundos ojos. Había algo en ellos, cierta tristeza que le intrigaba.

Al final había decidido por acercarse. Enfrentarlo. Hasta donde tenía noción, él no tenia poderes durante el día, ese era uno de los pocos detalles que él le había soltado por casualidad.

Él enarco una plateada ceja.

— ¿Mas de mí? —Cuestiono con legítimo interés en por qué aquella humana querría conocerlo, bajo el hecho de que podría matarla en cualquier instante si tan sólo lo quisiera. La idea le parecía ridícula, absurda, mas le generaba gran emoción por alguna razón.

—Sí. Supongo que si voy a callarme tu identidad tengo que al menos saber algo de ti. Me parece relativamente justo. —Sentencio con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba para ver el cielo estrellado sobre ellos.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirió con cierto deje de sospecha.

—Curiosidad. Simple y llana curiosidad. —La verdad esa era su más fuerte razón, el hecho de querer saber, entender. Explicarlo parecía imposible, quería entender acerca de la existencia de aquellas criaturas que creyó una leyenda, entenderlo.

—Retorcida curiosidad, si me lo preguntas. —Susurro él acostándose en la grama húmeda, ella siguió su ejemplo, viendo como las hojas verdes del árbol y las flores rosadas que emitían una dulce fragancia se agitaban a causa del viento inquieto. El ambiente era relativamente cálido y agradable.

Anko le sonrió fingidamente, concediéndole la razón.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, uhm? —Parecía aburrido, aunque eso no era novedad. Anko sonrió.

—Algo. Lo que sea. —Dijo ella, no sabiendo muy bien como expresarse o qué preguntar primero. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle...

Él sonrió burlonamente.

—Algo. Lo que sea. —Repitió remarcando cada silaba con burla.

— ¿Ah? ¡Yo no me refería a eso, baka! —Señalo de manera irritada, acusándolo con un dedo.

—Pero yo oí perfectamente que tu... —Él susurro con una sonrisa burlona. Anko frunció el seño profundamente, estaba comenzando a detestar esa sonrisa con ganas.

Tal vez era su culpa por decir algo que él podría voltear para hacerle una broma, pero aun así estaba bastante tensa y su humor no estaba como para estúpidas bromas.

Haría preguntas directas mejor.

— ¿Existen mas como tu? —Él estaba bastante cerca de ella, se fijo mientras le observaba, ambos usaban los brazos como almohada y aunque él leía su libro y no le dirigía la mirada, sabía que la había escuchado.

—Por supuesto. Aunque nadie sabe muy bien cómo nacieron los vampiros, existen muchos de ellos alrededor del mundo. Calcularía dos millones o tres, en crecimiento. No estoy seguro. —Anko sintió su mentón desplomarse mientras él le explicaba tranquilamente y seguía leyendo rápidamente. Demonios.

—Oh mi Dios… y ¿cómo es que no lo hemos notado?

—Sencillamente porque hicimos un pacto para no matar humanos. Claro, a menos que tengamos un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. —Siguió sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada. Decirle algunas cosas no dañaría a nadie, además serviría para orientarla en un mundo en el que quisiera o no, había empezado a formar parte.

— ¿Motivo? ¿Cómo cuál? —Pregunto, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—El peligro de nuestra identidad, por ejemplo. Ocultarla es fundamental para cualquier vampiro.

—Ya. —Era bastante información. — Eso explica muchos extraños asesinatos que a veces salen en las noticias.

—En realidad, no, muy pocos de esos asesinatos se cometen por peligro de la identidad. También hay quienes disfrutan la angustia y el sufrimiento de sus victimas antes de morir y dejan de respetar el código, cometiendo asesinatos a diestra y siniestra. Eso los convierte en un peligro para los demás vampiros y son exterminados, tan pronto como es posible. —Kakashi le susurro, aunque por alguna razón parecía triste al respecto. — Y hay quienes matan por accidente.

Y… ¿Qué se suponía que decía en ese instante?

Anko se quedo con un mal sabor en la boca del estomago mientras observaba el cielo limpio y claro arriba de ella. Se sentía realmente mal digiriendo la información y además estaba la incomodidad que sentía al estar cerca del vampiro. Tal vez él fuera del tipo a los que les gusta la sangre humana y se lo decía para infundirle más temor antes de matarla. Sabía que tan sádica podía llegar a ser la naturaleza de una persona malvada y cruel. Aunque él no pareciera de ese tipo, las apariencias siempre esconden sorpresas interiores que podían llegar a ser muy desagradables.

—Y… ¿A ti te gusta la sangre humana?

Kakashi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la pregunta, aunque poco después le encontró sentido.

—Sí, pero, no me gusta matar. En verdad, lo odio —Respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza— Creo que es porque fui humano alguna vez, pero sólo tomo muy pequeñas cantidades y casi siempre de gente dormida o cosas así. Lo tuyo fue…

—Un accidente.

—Podemos llamarlo así, digamos que hueles muy bien.

—¿Oler? —Pregunto viendo al muchacho con intriga...

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
